Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of detecting a touch operation at the time of receiving instruction input by touch operation.
Description of the Related Art
There are cases where apparatuses that accept user input by touch operations at a touch panel detect unintentional touch operations on the touch panel, resulting in erroneous operation.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-002891 discloses invalidating a touch in a case where the touch input to a touch panel has a predetermined area or more. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-123327 discloses accepting a touch operation if there is a touch-move of a predetermined distance or more, even if the touch area on the touch panel is a predetermined area or more.
There is a possibility with the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-002891 that, if the area for invalidating touch input is set too small, and a touch operation having a large touch input area is performed, the touch operation is invalidated even if it was intentional. There is a possibility with the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-123327 that, while touch operations are accepted even if the touch area on the touch panel is a predetermined area or more as long as there is a touch-move of a predetermined distance or more, this may not necessarily be intended by the user, and accordingly actions not intended by the user may be performed. Thus, operationality is poor if actions are not performed when the user performs intentional touches, while the performance of actions due to touches not intended by the user is inconvenient.